


[Podfic] Changes of Perspective

by kalakirya



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, just everybody ever in the books ok, mentions of Lesley May/Zach Palmer, past Thomas Nightingale/David Mellenby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of sixthlight's storyIn 1945, the prison camp of Ettersberg is bombed from altitude. In 2009, Peter Grant graduates university with a bachelor’s degree in architecture.

It’s a magical new world.





	[Podfic] Changes of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changes of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615753) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



**Title:** Changes of Perspective

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 9:17:44

[ **download as zipped mp3s**](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Changes%20of%20Perspective%20\(Rivers%20of%20London\).zip) | [download as a podbook](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Changes%20of%20Perspective.m4b) (many thanks to paraka <3)

 

or stream:

[Chapter one](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Changes%20of%20Perspective%20-%20chapter%20one.mp3) (2:13:21)   
[Chapter two](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Changes%20of%20Perspective%20-%20chapter%20two.mp3) (2:12:04)   
[Chapter three](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Changes%20of%20Perspective%20-%20chapter%20three.mp3) (2:14:54)   
[Chapter four](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/Changes%20of%20Perspective%20-%20chapter%20four.mp3) (2:37:23)

cover by me!

 

with many, many thanks to **kdheart** , my ever-patient beta <3

 


End file.
